Finding my life
by Alyontour
Summary: Es una historia sobre mimi, de como su vida cambio en un par de meses, de ser una niña caprichosa, orgullosa y vanidosa, a tener una familia que la apoye, amigos que la aceptan y quizas un novio que la mime, soy muy mala escribiendo summarys y concideren que es mi primer fic, diganme que les parece.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, pues este es mi primer fic en la historia, aún no se utilizar esto, ni tampoco soy la mejor escribiendo pero quiero dar lo mejor de mi para que esto sea de su agrado, Mimi y Matt siempre fueron mis favoritos y espero que no les desagrade esto, haganme feliz y diganme que opinan, Saludos. Peace and Love. Xx Aly.**

**CONOCIENDOME**

Lo que necesitaba, recorrer las nocturnas calles de Tokio me dan el impulso que necesito para atravesar todas las barreras que impiden mi camino, luego de tanto tiempo viviendo en una caja de cuatro paredes al fin puedo vivir mi vida, es increíble todo lo que me da a pensar recorrer estas iluminadas calles, pero aquí estoy tratando de ser yo, de descubrirme a mi misma y lo más importante saber la verdad de mi madre.

He vivido toda la vida encerrada en internados lejos de casa, soy nacida en Odaiba pero he vivido toda mi vida en estados unidos con mi padre y sus secretarias. Mi padre de ese bastardo lo único que recibí fue dinero y creo que eso es todo, ah, pero claro debo añadir mentiras y engaños, nunca he compartido con él un solo verano, cada año me enviaba a Japón a campamentos para no tener que cargar conmigo, nada que el dinero no pueda arreglar ¿eh? Pero claro debo agradecerle que a mis 18 años me rebelo que tengo familia, pueden creerlo, tengo familia, después de años de ocultarme mis raíces el maldito fue capaz de decirme que tengo familia, claro fue muy tarde nunca le perdonare el hecho de separarme de mi madre y mas aún que por su culpa nunca vaya a conocerla aunque murió muy joven hubiese podido tener la oportunidad de sentirla mía, en fin vuelvo a Japón para vivir con mis abuelos, para empezar la universidad y poder conocer un poco de mi madre.

Soy mimi tachikawa, tengo 18 años, solía vivir en estados unidos, ósea en internados de estados unidos, al no haber crecido con una madre y con una familia que me apoyase es de esperar que resulte una persona como yo, un tanto superficial, rencorosa orgullosa y caprichosa, pero soy quien soy y no puedo cambiarlo, o tal vez eso es lo que creo.

Llegue a casa de mis abuelos saisuke y mimaco, hace un par de días arribé desde estados unidos para instalarme con ellos, cuando llegué las expresiones de mis abuelos fueron infartantés, creo que nunca creyeron que volverían a verme y bueno yo tampoco siendo que me entere de su existencia hace un par de semanas por equivocación de las secretarias de mi padre y error que voy a agradecer hasta el día de mi muerte.

Llegue! Abuelos ¿están en casa? –en casa que extraña palabra pero algo me dice que debo acostumbrarme a ella-

Mimí, ¿donde estabas? Pero no importa ven a conocer a mi amiga y su nieta, serán compañeras de universidad, ven cariño –dijo mi abuela .

Salí a caminar un rato, quería pensar un poco, Hola soy mimi tachikawa –dirigiéndome hacia la colorina y su abuela- mucho gusto.

Hola soy Jan di y ella es mi nieta Sora

Hola mimi soy sora- me dijo con una agradable sonrisa- el gusto es mío, veras que seremos buenas amigas, si quieres mañana paso por ti para irnos a la universidad

Que agradable eres, claro me sería de mucha ayuda una guía, salí con la idea de llegar al parque y terminé en el centro comercial – por una extraña razón me sentía por primera vez en casa al oír las risas por mi estúpido comentario. Y así paso la velada y la comida hasta que con sora, mi nueva se podría decir amiga fuimos a mi recamara.

Mi habitación, las paredes eran moradas y todo estaba en tonos rosados y morados mis colores favoritos, me agradan porque eran los favoritos de mamá lo sé porque mi nana me contaba a veces sobre ella, claro a escondidas de papá era nuestro secreto, estaba repleta de fotos de mamá, fotos recién descubiertas obviamente y regalo de mis abuelos, estaba mi cama, mi closet y en mi escritorio habían algunos libro de recetas y regalos de mis amigos, también mi computadora portátil y en un rincón mi guitarra, esa que me ayudaba a desahogarme.

-Y sora, cuéntame algo de ti –de verdad tenía ganas de conocerla un poco más.

- bueno no te puedo decir mucho mas aparte de lo que sabes, estudio comercio y ayudo a mi madre con la floristería, es un gran modo de practicar … - me miró intrigada al ver mi cara mirando al vacio.

La verdad ya no le prestaba mucha atención había seguido el hilo de mis pensamientos al escuchar sus palabras, ayudaba a su madre, me pregunto cómo habría sido tener una madre.

-Mimí? Mimí estas bien¡? – sus palabras e sacaron de mi trance comentario

-si sora no te preocupes, lo siento, la verdad me quede pensando, estoy un poco nerviosa de empezar la universidad mañana, es raro integrarme después de un mes empezadas las clases – en cierta parte era verdad, asique no siento que le este mintiendo.

-no te preocupes Mimí, me tienes a mí, y la verdad mi amigos te trataran muy bien –¿ amigos? Extraño mucho a Michael y Lily.

-cuéntame un poco sobre ellos sora, la verdad no quiero llegar a irrumpir y equivocarme el primer día

-no te preocupes meems, ellos son muy buenas personas, primero esta tai –note brillo en sus ojos, debo tenerlo presente- el es un poco infantil, pero siempre estará contigo en los buenos y malos momento, es una persona con la que siempre contaras y siempre te defenderá

-huuuuuuy eso suena a amor platónico, ¿son novios o algo por el estilo? –su cara se torno completamente roja

- Mimí que cosas dices, no nada que ver solo somos amigos

-pues yo que tu le aviso a tu cara y a tus ojos, ¿sabias que la mirada es como un espejo?-no puede evitar soltar una carcajada al notar que ya no podía estar más roja- está bien lo lamento prosigue

- que malvada eres, pues júrame que esto quedará en secreto está bien –yo solo asentí, esto cada vez me parecía a amistad- y bien el estudia para ser profesor de deportes, luego está Matt, el estudia música, tiene un banda y bueno es muuuuuy popular, a veces tenemos que arrancar de sus fans, el es muy terco y orgulloso, también tiene una careta fría, pero si lo dejas entrar a tu vida y te lo permite a ti veras que es una persona tierna y que la amistad es lo primordial para él, también es el hermano mayor de Takeru o tk como todo lo llamamos es todo lo contrario a matt el aún está en secundaria con la hermana de Tai, Hikari es una monada de niña

- y también esta izzy y Joe, izzy estudia algo de tecnología es su pasión y joe está terminando su carrera de veterinario, y pues somos todos, ya verás que te adaptaras muy bien al grupo

-Sora hija ya nos vamos –oímos el grito de su abuela

-ya voy Abu- le grito a su abuela - Mimí la pase muy bien contigo, mañana a las 8 en punto estoy acá afuera y no me obligues a esperarte, la paciencia no es lo mío

-no te preocupes soy muy puntual –dependiendo para que ocasión fuese pero eso no lo tenía que saber ella- nos vemos y me agrada tenerte como amiga nos vemos temprano

Y ASÍ TERMINO MI DÍA, CON NUEVA FAMILIA, NUEVA VECINA Y APARENTE NUEVO GRUPO DE AMIGOS.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

Al otro día desperté muy temprano debo reconocer que estaba nerviosa por empezar todo de nuevo, para relajarme tome una ducha y me vestí casual, uno jeans ajuntados negro que acentuaban mis piernas largas y delgadas una linda blusa rosada y una campera negra me maquille natural y deje mi cabello largo y suelto en ondas. Baje y mi abuela tenía mi desayuno cosa que no pude agradecer mas, era muy extraño tener una familia pero era lo mejor de mundo

-me voy nana, sora me espera en la puerta, gracias por la comida, te amo adiós.

-adiós cariño, suerte en tu primer día y trata de mantenerte cerca de sora así estaré más tranquila, te amo cariño.

Saliendo de casa la vi, esta con ropa deportiva y quede pensando como rayos no se sacaba mas partido era una chica con lindas facciones, con una figura muy linda que demostraba que practicaba deportes cosa que la convirtió un como vulgarmente dirían "marimacho" por lo que me describió ayer que solo tenia amigos hombres y claro su cuñadita Kari, pero me tenia a mí que raro es todo esto my gosh pero aquí fue donde me di cuenta que tenia que actuar, Fashion's mimi On, sentí la necesidad de un fashion emergency, así la podre ayudar con Tai

Hola meems, que guapa te ves, ¿nos vamos? Tenemos que encontrarnos con la pandilla en el estacionamiento.

Sora buen día- charlamos un rato hasta que no pude evitar sacar el tema-, estaba pensando que puedes venir a dormir a mi casa esta noche, así podría darte unos consejos para conquistar a tai – pude notar como un brillo particular en sus ojos y de la nada me abrazo-

Gracias Meems de verdad estoy enamorada de Tai pero no soy linda, solo me ve como su "amigo" y me da pánico.

No seas boba, eres una chica hermosa solo debes hacerlo relucir desde el interior hacia el exterior y si aun no da el paso es porque aún no termino contigo, no te preocupes quedaras aun mas hermosa.

Gracias mimi, de verdad eres una gran persona. –seguimos charlando de cosas vanales.

Caminamos cinco minutos mas y llegamos, es una suerte que viviéramos en medio de todo, cada vez estaba más nerviosa hasta que nos acercamos a un grupo de chicos y por sus miradas súper que eran ellos los amigos

-Tranquila meems veras que todo saldrá bien- me trataba de tranquilizar sora-

-Gracias sora, sin ti todo esto sería aun más difícil –de verdad que lo seria.

-Hola chicos, ella es Mimí, la chica de las que le comente por chat ayer–todos me saludaron y se presentaron, coincidí algunas clases con algunos y estábamos todo cómodos hablando hasta que escuchamos una moto aparcar traía una guitarra en la espalda y una chaqueta negra y unos jeans gastados quede embobada.

-Y el es matt –dijo tai quien extrañamente me trataba como una más del grupo y me hacía sentir bien – tranquila es así con todos al principio.- ¿así como? – ya lo veras.

-Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza había una congestión en la 88- dijo guardando el casco, si antes estaba embobada no creo querer saber cómo miraba a ese chico, sus ojos azules y su cabellera rubia me enamoro al instante.- les sonrío a todos y a mi solo me miro y se dirigió a los demás- llego tarde a clases los veo luego en la cafetería.

-Como dije antes, no te preocupes por él, seguro despertó con el pies derecho- cosa que me causo risa- con el pies izquierdo dijeron todos a coro- y como saben ustedes que no es zurdo?

- Ya vámonos a clases, tengo literatura -dijo sora haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Tai, nos fuimos a clases la cual casualmente compartía con ella

En clases:

-sora, matt se fue así de rápido por mi?

-no te quiero hacer sentir mal meems pero yo creo que sí, no te sientas mal, el es así con todos

-si les causo problemas mejor no me junto con ustedes

-no sea boba mimi te aseguro que solo se le pasará ya verás que al almuerzo todo será distinto, aparte me siento muy ben contigo, eres la primera amiga que tengo en la universidad, ya todas las bitches me dejaran en paz con sus comentarios –la note cabizbaja

-quienes? –estaba realmente interesada, quien podría ser así con ella, es una muy dulce chica, y espero que no se metan conmigo, pues yo no soy voluble.

-ya las conocerás meems, pero trata de no molestarlas, no quiero que sean malvadas contigo –so sweet

-no te preocupes por eso, si tienen un problema contigo, pues ya se ganaron un problema conmigo.

-no mimi, mejor concentrémonos en clases, y no te preocupes por matt, el es un asshole, but la mayoría del tiempo es tierno y muy buen amigo.

-gracias sora, por todo- de verdad estaba muy agradecida con ella

-no lo menciones. Tendría que ser gracias a ti –nos sonreímos con una sonrisa muy sincera.

Y así transcurrió la mañana hasta el almuerzo, iba caminando con tai, compartí la clase anterior con él, y no pude evitar reírme de él cuando me rogaba que le cocinara, me sentí súper bien cuando menciono que soy su primera amiga que estudia cocina, íbamos riendo hasta que nos cruzamos con sora y tai cargo su mochila lo que me pareció fue que no solo sora sentía amor-

Vamos tortolos muero de hambre- ambos se sonrojaron y me hizo mucha gracia sin contar que tai me golpeo sin que sora lo notara

Llegamos a la mesa y todos estaban sentados, creo que sora hablo con matt porque me sonrió al sentarme, pero que se cree primero me ignora, en la clase de matemáticas apenas me miro y ahora me sonríe como si nada.

-y bueno mimi que te ha parecido Tokio –todos miraron raro a matt hasta yo me sorprendí de que me dirigiera la palabra

-si, me alegra haber conocido a mi familia al fin, y a los chicos, pero igual hay gente que no necesito conocer- pude ver como su mirada brillaba, pero que se creía que iba a ser una adorable chica luego que me ignora no, claro que no, si quería molestarme no lo lograría

- y bueno, sabias que está mal juzgar a las personas, quizás te podrías sorprender a ti misma

Já quería jugar? Juguemos - sí, creo que nadie debería juzgar a las personas, es lo mismo que ignorar no? Claro, deberías saberlo cierto? Pero claro yo no juzgo a los demás solo niego la posibilidad no es lo mismo que juzgar

- Ignorar? prettygirl conozco la palabra, pero bue, para ignorar tendría que ser alguien especial, ya sabes no cualquiera puede ser ignorado por Ishida.

- Já, es bueno saberlo señor ishida pero claro quién soy para saberlo no nos conocemos y te doy un consejo no me llames prettygirl al parecer no me juzgaste bien pero no soy una persona que con doble careta, si vas a ser un cretino se siempre un cretino, no por ratos.

-un cret –y como fueron los ensayos matt? El concierto del viernes esta programado verdad? –Interrumpió Tai creo que lo hizo para no empezar una pelea porque juro que matt estaba por empezar a lanzarme comida, claro el empezó yo solo me defendí

-Si Tai el concierto va, aquí la entradas, ten cariño también tengo una para ti, para que me veas tocar y después me cuentas cuanto te demoraste en babear por mi- dirigiéndose a mí, ahora sí que me hizo enojar-

-Gracias ishida, no te preocupes ahí estaré en primera fila, manteniéndote al tanto – y le guiñé un ojo, já que esperara sentado, se podría meter sus concierto en donde le quepa. Su sonrisa me hizo derretir, pero que cosas dices mimi concéntrate, mantén tu dignidad que se creía ese hombre, primero me ignoraba luego me molestaba y después me trataba con una tonta que por ser popular me tendría a mi? Tarado.

-Que almuerzo más interesante, están ricas tu verduras mimi, - probando mi comida- de verdad cocinas riquísimo, juro que odio los vegetales pero tus mezclas raras saben rico, en vez de estudiar Ingles, deberías dedicarte a la cocina, no solo tomarla como complementaria –dijo tai- no es nada, amo cocinar por eso tome el complementario, si no hubiese escogido ingles hubiese sido gastronomía,- le dije sonriendo, cuando quieras te preparamos algo con Sor, cierto amiga?- pude ver como sora se atoraba con su almuerzo y el grupo no evito las risas mientra ella asentía y tai se sonrojaba- ¿Qué? –pregunte- somos vecinas no sabían? Pude ver como matt se interesaba en la conversación pero no hablaba nada, todos hablaban menos el, Joe, tenía un empleo de medio tiempo en el zoológico, como practica y nos invito el fin de semana a ver los pandas, había un recién nacido.

El día transcurrió y las amigas llegaron a casa de meems para el cambio que mimi había prometido.

Sora, vas a quedar hermosa lo prometo

Tengo vergüenza mimi

No te preocupes cariño, tai quedara boquiabierto

Hablando de cariño, fue interesante lo que paso en el almuerzo, estoy segura que matt tiene interés en ti –quede perpleja con lo que me decía sora-

No digas tonterías, solo le caí mal y buscaba molestarme, y que ni crea que iré a concierto, tengo planes con Michael por internet, extraño tanto a mi amigo.

créeme no le caíste mal, estoy segura que le caíste mejor de lo que quiere reconocer, la verdad es que el odia que las mujeres babeen por él y lo persigan por su "fama" y viendo la "platica" que mantuvieron lo menos que le produjiste fue eso- quede mirando a la nada, perpleja-

Al ver tu reacción ahora también te gusto Yamato

No seas boba solo estaba imaginando como seria que todo el mundo te persiguiera, y deja de hablar, mírate al espejo que termine mi obra de arte –tomándole una foto-

Wow mimi, me veo muy diferente, gracias, gracias

Agradécemelo cuando tengas una cita con tai.

Seguimos hablando toda la noche y riendo, que bueno y bien se sentía tener una amiga sincera.

**Hola, Aly again, agradezco a las personas que lo leyeron y me dejaron rewies y las que lo leyeron y no escribieron igual, me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo y expresándome aquí, espero que mi fic no les parezca muy soso o muy fome, en fin díganme que les pareció y lamento haber actualizado tan tarde pero mi brillante papá olvido pagar la cuenta del Internet y estuve un día entero sin Internet, ¿pueden creerlo? I know, my life it's awful. Sin más aquí va el segundo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola it's Aly here, okay quiero darles las gracias por todos los reviews, se que mi historia no es la mejor, ni tampoco tiene un trama increíble pero ustedes me hacen felices con un simple cometario, también si tienen alguna duda, o me equivoque en algo quiero que me lo hagan saber por favor para tratar de mejorar con el tiempo, y también si les gusta o no, para seguir con ella o terminarla ahí. Sin mas que decir y agradecer, aquí va el tercer capitulo c:**

CHAPTER THREE.

Al otro día apenas llegamos todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a sora, llevaba uno de mis jeans, era rojo para que le combinara con su cabello y una sandalias negras y una playera negra, se veía realmente bella y yo traía unos shorts negros y una blusa blanca con una chaqueta sin mangas de jeans y unos bototos femeninos estaba muy complacida de nuestros looks y nuestros maquillajes; creo que no fui a la única pude ver en la mirada de Tai un brillo singular hacia Sor, se que llevo dos días conviviendo con ellos pero igualmente puedo distinguir cuando una persona gusta de otra, aunque por otro lado no pude distinguir la mirada de Matt, no sé porque le preste atención, porque quería saber que opinaba de mi y como me miraba, Agr. me estoy volviendo loca.

Hola chicos, ¿como están hoy? –dijimos al unísono, pero todos estaban desconcertados mirando a Sor y Tai sonreía mientras Sora se sonrojaba justo cuando la campana sonaba, lamentablemente tenia clases únicamente de mi carrera asíque no compartía con ninguno

Bueno chicos dejen de babear y vayan a clases –dije en voz alto y carcajeándome de ellos que por arte de magia salieron del trance y pude divisar como tai acompañaba a sora

Hola –mire sorprendida a mi costado donde ni mas ni menos iba don ishida

Hola Yamato –dije descortés

Que modales prettygirl, solo llámame Matt, ya somos del mismo grupo no?

¿Que quieres? –de verdad no sabia que quería de mi, era tan cambiante ese chico, lo que tenia de guapo también lo tenia de extraño.

Nada solo camino a tu lado, el auditorio de música esta pasando el salón de ingles

Y quien dijo que yo voy hacia allá- estoy intrigada como sabe de mi

Escuche ayer en el almuerzo que estudia ingles ¿no es así? Y pues como bien sabrás los viernes solo hay clases de cada carrera –bien eso era verdad- no pensaras que me intereso por ti ¿o si? Eres guapa lo reconozco y sexy as hell pero no necesito investigarte se que mueres por mi ;)

¿Qu... e? –rayos- ¿que? Pues al parecer estas prestándome mas atención de la debida, ¿no crees?– siempre digna mimi, síguele el juego.

Jaja prettygirl como sabrás yo también estaba dentro de la conversación no necesito hablar para saber de que están hablando, además porque te prestaría atención a ti en especial, o querías que lo hiciera -el tenia razón pero no lo iba a reconocer.

Claro que no, porque querría que me prestaras atención, ni que estuviera tan desesperada por un novio

Quien esta hablando de compromisos cariño, reconócelo en el fondo mueres por mi, no tienes porque ocultarlo es entendible a final de cuentas soy popular, tengo una banda de rock, estoy buenísimo –este chico de verdad me cansó, me pare al medio del pasillo para aclararle ciertos puntos.

Mira "don Ishida" reconozco que eres guapo, no conozco tu popularidad ni tampoco tu música ni banda asíque eso esta completamente descartado ¿este bien? No se que te dio la impresión de que soy una chica fácil y a la primera iba a caer rendida a tus pies como una de tus tantas babosas fans cosa que no va a pasar ni siquiera en tus sueños ¿esta claro? Asíque en vez de estar juzgando a la gente a buenas y primeras deberías preocuparte mas de ti y menos en mi esta bien, asíque deja de acosarme con tus "encantos de niño malo" porque lo que sea que estas tramando no va a dar resultado asíque deja de molestarme porque me terminaras cansando.

Relájate princesa, si lo dos sabemos que quieres ser mi chica especial y si eres buenita conmigo, puede que te de una oportunidad.

Engreído – camine mas rápido y entre a mi salón pero alcance a oír como se reía atrás mío, juro que lo único que quiere es humillarme y hacerme sentir mal, primero me ignora luego me trata como una babosa arrastrada y luego se burla, aparte que gana con llamarme "niña linda" cada vez que nos vemos, encima frente a todo el mundo, y encima ahora me da a entender que me considera una chica fácil; no, comigo no va a jugar así como a así, ni piense que estaré en su concierto.

Entre al salón con un gran bufido y compartí pupitre con Yolei, una pelimorada que también estudia con nosotros y es muy agradable, me trata súper bien y nos llevamos bárbaro.

Yolei, ¿te parece si almorzamos juntas hoy? –de verdad no quería compartir mesa con Matt, no quería que todos pensaran que era una malcriada orgullosa pero tampoco quería que supieran la escenita que me monto hoy, aparte que todos son tan amables conmigo que no quiero importunarlos con seguramente las amenas charlas que montaremos si estamos cerca, no le quería ver la cara y oír sus burlas.

Claro mimi, te presentare a mis amigos en la cafetería.- estábamos hablando muy amenamente hasta que unos comentarios mal intencionados nos interrumpieron.

Mira Izuki no en la nueva que se cree cenicienta, primero se junta con la Sor...rita y luego con la cuatro ojos, quien creería que caería tan bajo la new yorkina, pensé que tenía más clase.

Jun, me puedes creer que se junta con todo el grupito de Matt y Tai *-*, no se que le ven, si no es otra bulímica de USA, seguramente escapo de los suburbios para venir a esconderse por estos lados.

No podía creer como estas chicas que no me conocían me hablaban, debo admitir que eran lindas pero era una belleza muy artificial y probablemente si no hubiese conocido a sora antes me hubiese gustado juntarme con ellas pero hicieron sentir mal a Yolei quien estaba cabizbaja y seguramente ellas eran las bitches que molestaban a sora, asíque tuve que intervenir.

Hola queridas, tienen algo que decirme o solo son unas cotillas que hablan desde atrás y no tienen los cojones para decírmelo de frente –les dije parándome frente a sus pupitres, debo añadir que no era muy común que la gente las enfrentara al parecer porque todo me miraban como si fuese su diola.

¿Nos hablas a nosotras bulímica? –me respondieron con una sonrisa burlona, que ser creían el par de taradas de llamarme bulímica, mi físico me ha costado mantenerlo, pero no caería tan bajo como para ser una enferma.

–si a ustedes par de cotillas, o ¿Qué? Hay dos taradas mas en el salón sin cerebro que sienten la necesidad de hablar de los demás porque no tienen vida propia y desprestigian inventando rumores de la gente para crearle un sentido a su propia vida.

–no cariño, nosotras no necesitamos inventar nada, solo comentábamos lo que nos pareció, no es necesario ser investigadores privados para darnos cuentas de las cosas y lamentablemente tú escogiste mal tus amistades solo eso –estaba cada vez mas molesta

– a sí, mal mis amistades, y quienes deberían ser las buenas a ver?

-cariño, solo te decimos que si juegas bien tus cartas quizás, solo quizás, podrías ser parte de nosotras, pero no te aseguramos nada, primero te deberíamos poner a prueba. –esto estaba interesante y pude notar como lo era para todos, quienes estaban atentos mirándonos y pude notar que un morboso estaba grabando wtf :/

-Ja, ¿con ustedes? ¿Si juego bien mis cartas? Por favor par de ridículas, quien en su sano juicio querría estar con dos taradas sin cerebro y superficiales, mírense por favor si hasta pena da, cuantos les costo la nariz operada, miren sus kilos de maquillaje y esas actitudes tan como decirlos, comunes podría ser, solo les voy a advertir una vez, conmigo no se metan porque si bien soy nueva no les voy a servir de entretención okay muy por el contrario, y segundo se vuelven a meter con Sora o Yolei, sabrán quien es Mimi Tachikawa - las chicas se levantaron haciéndome frente-

-nos estas amenazando Tachikawa? No sabes con quienes te metes

-no es una amenaza, es una advertencia y si corazones se con quienes me meto, pero al parece ustedes no lo saben –justo en ese instante entro el profesor sasuke y nos hizo callar y sentarnos, parece que no noto, nuestra pequeña charla.- muévanse –les dije mientras empujaba a Jun y la deje sentada.

-{sentándome al lado de Yolei} Woo mimi, eso fue increíble, no había visto a nadie enfrentándoseles

-no es nada Yolei, no iba a permitir que molestaran a mis amigas –de cierta forma me hacia sentir parte de sus vidas al defenderlas así.

-Gracias mimi de verdad

Y así seguimos la clase, al receso iba saliendo de clases con mi mochila en la mano cuando al cruzar la puerta Matt la quito de mis manos

-Ey, ¿Ishida que haces? –le pregunte desconcertada

-No vez prettygirl que te ayudo con tus cosas, que te enseñan, que traes tan pesada tu mochila, parece que te tendré que acompañar mas seguido para cargarla si es que quieres terminar con tu espalda derecha –quien lo entendía, por dios.

-dámela –tratando de quitársela pero era inútil –no necesito tu ayuda

-no te la estoy ofreciendo, no es opcional –que machista que era my gosh

-¿porque me estabas esperando fuera de la sala?, ¿no te quedo claro con la conversación de hace un rato? –se demoro varios segundos en responder, estaba intrigada

-Pues no te estaba esperando, veras justo iba pasando por fuera y te vi. ¿Vamos juntos a la cafetería no? ¿Por qué iba a esperar hasta la cafetería si venia justo atrás tuyo? –que escusa mas patética era obvio que no era cierto si yo me demore como cinco minutos luego del timbre, rellenando unos formulario del profesor.

-la verdad es que no, no almorzare con ustedes hoy, ¿un alivio para ti no? Solo voy a mi locker- rápidamente me cambio el tema

- prettygirl, tengo un interesante video en mi celular, quien diría que la princesita de new York era una badass –rayos todo el mundo tenia que saber de la pelea con Jun y su amiga

-Ishida, no me llames prettygirl, deja de intentar humillarme, y por favor elimina ese video, solo fue una tonta discusión con dos cabezas huecas, no quiero que todos tengan una mala impresión de mi

-Ey, prettygirl se acerca mas a ti, además ¿te importa lo que el mundo piense de ti, princesa? Me decepcionas, pensé que eras más autosuficiente y eso fue lo que me gustó de ti, aparte debo admitir que me encanta tu faceta de badass – ¿oí bien? Creo que estoy alucinando –por cierto, es Matt no Ishida. Y no intento humillarte, y gracias por defender a sora, Jun Izuki le tienen envidia porque es mi amiga y porque Tai esta enamorado de ella y por eso la humillan.

-no supe que decir y como el tiempo paso tan rápido que ya estaba parada frente a mi locker –ten tu mochila prettygirl, nos vemos esta noche en el concierto -me dio un beso en la mejilla – solo pude reaccionar cuando el había avanzado un par de metros y le grite engreído, el solo giro hacia mi y me guiñó un ojo.

Mas tarde cuando camine de vuelta a casa le conté todo a sora y ella estaba muy feliz de que fuéramos amigas y muy emocionada porque insistía que yo le gustaba a Matt cosa que es imposible solo quiere fastidiarme, también me agradeció porque el cambio de look surgió efectos antes de lo previsto, tai vendría por ella para el concierto y la ayude con su vestuario, unas pantys negras con unos zapatos plomos, unos shorts de jeans y una blusa ploma con una chaqueta negra, se veía deslumbrante y me insistió por horas que fuera, pero estaba muy cansada y tenia planes para ponerme al día con Michael, sora me amenazo con decirle a Matt que lo amaba cosa que me causo gracia pero sabia que era un juego de niñas, así pase mi noche chateando por skype con Michael y pensando en mi día y en Matt aunque me cueste reconocerlo.

**Chicas de verdad gracias por el apoyo, quiero aclarar algo, soy estudiante de ingles, asíque para mi es muy fácil empezar a divagar y terminar poniendo frases en ingles, si quieren que pare de hacerlo, solo díganlo y me fijare mas en ese detalle, quiero que sean francas conmigo, les dejare mi mail si quieren charlar o algo, liketoysoldiers.- . Peace and Love. Xx. Aly.**


End file.
